


You Found Me

by TimelessDreamer2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Gift Work, I'm not sure if this is sad or not..., M/M, Mild Rinch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessDreamer2/pseuds/TimelessDreamer2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I've spent some time being lost..."</em>
  <br/><em>"What changed?"</em>
  <br/><em>"Someone found me."</em>
</p>
<p> <br/> </p>
<p>Gift for Sarcastiasra (because she's amazing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Found Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarcasticsra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticsra/gifts).



_"I've spent some time being lost..."_

_"What changed?"_

_"Someone found me."_

I based the entire video on this small set of lines. Sarcasticsra, this is for you. I hope you enjoy it! 


End file.
